DVDs become common as optical discs onto which various information including content information such as video (i.e. main picture information), audio information and sub-picture information, and reproduction control information and so on is recorded. According to a DVD standard, the video information (video data), the audio information (audio data) and the sub-picture information (sub-picture data) are packetized each with the reproduction control information (navigation data) and multi-recorded onto a disc in a program stream format of MPEG 2(Moving Picture Experts Group phase 2), which is a high performance encoding technology. Among them, the video information has data, which is compressed in a MPEG video format (ISO 13818-2), for one stream in one program stream. On the other hand, the audio information is recorded in a plurality of formats (i.e. linear PCM, AC-3, MPEG audio and so on) and has data for up to 8 streams in one program stream. The sub-picture information is defined by a bitmap, and is compressed and recorded in a run length method, and has data for up to 32 streams in one program stream. In the case of the DVD, as described above, a plurality of streams of the selectable audio information (e.g. streams of a stereo sound, a surrounding sound, an original English sound, a dubbed Japanese sound, and the like) and a plurality of streams of the selectable sub-picture information (e.g. streams of Japanese caption, English caption, and the like) are multiplexed and recorded in the program stream format, for one stream of the video information in one movie or film, for example.
In this type of DVD, furthermore, it is possible to achieve an “angle reproduction” in which a plurality of video information relating to images or scenes from a plurality of viewpoints (hereinafter referred to as an “angle”, as appropriate) is recorded onto a same disc, and a user select a desired angle to be reproduced. Thereby, according to this type of DVD, the plurality of video information corresponding to each angle is interleaved with each other, by an interleaved unit (ILVU). Furthermore, a navigation packet (NV_PCK) disposed at a head of a video object unit (VOBU) composing each interleaved unit stores therein angle information (SML_AGLI) indicating an address and size of the interleaved unit to be nextly reproduced for each angle.